Wild 'N Out
' Nick Cannon Presents Wild 'N Out' or simply (Wild 'N Out) is a American improv comedy show created, executive produced, and hosted by comedian, Nick Cannon. The show debuted on July 28, 2005 and concluded in 2007 on MTV. In 2012, it was announced that the series would be renewed for a fifth season and would start airing on MTV2. The show's fifth season premiered on July 9, 2013 which aquired 1.1 million viewers which made it the highest-rated telecast in MTV2 history. The show aired on MTV2 for two more seasons until the eighth season which will air on its original channel, MTV on August 4, 2016. Premise Season 1-4 The show featured two teams, the Red Team being leaded by host Nick Cannon and the other team, the Black Team being leaded by a celebrity guest which they battle in "improvisational" games. After three games, the two teams freestyle battle in the bonus round known as the "WildStyle" which points are added to the team's total score and if the Black Team wins, the Team Captain wins Nick Cannon's Comedy Championship Belt. Season 5-6 After 6 years of being on hiatus, the show was brought back by popular demand. The show returned with a all-new original cast with some of the original cast members from the past 4 seasons. The Red Team's color was switched to Platinum, while the Black Team remains the same. The show's plot is still the same, but the the show is now being taped in New York instead of Los Angeles to stay true to the hip-hop culture and instead of the main MTV channel, the show then aired on MTV2. Season 7 This season (also the tenth year the show has been on the air) of the show, Nick makes his debut leading the Black Team and the celebrity guest will lead the Platinum Team (previously led by Nick for the past seasons). This season also features 7 new cast members and the cast members from the 2 previous seasons returning also. Season 8 This season was film in Los Angeles, California which is it's original location from the first four seasons of the show and will also air on MTV. Nick will still be leading the Gold Team (which replaces the Black Team) and the celebrity guest will be leading the Platinum Team. Cast *Nick Cannon (Host) *DJ D-Wrek (Co-Host & House DJ) Current Cast Members *Chico Bean *Karlous Miller *Timothy DeLaGhetto *DoBoy *Antonio Ramos *Jacob Williams *Conceited *DC Young Fly *Charlie Clips *Cynthia Luciette *Billy Sorrells *Corey Holcomb *Becky Robinson *Emmanuel Hudson *Elgin David *Justina Valentine *Hitman Holla *Blair Christian *B-Daht *Ross Bryant *Jeremy "Burpie" Alsop *Darren Brand *Matt Rife *Jon Gabrus *DeRay Davis *Rip Micheals *Nate Jackson Games *Before & After *So Fly *Instaham *Breaking Up is Hard to Do *Hood Jepordy *Dictionary *Twerk Work *Star Sighting *Three Words After *Family Reunion *Tore Up From the Floor Up *R & Beef *Got Props *Turn Up For What? *Pie or Die *Wildagram *Let Me Holla *Plead the Fifth *World's Worst *Bail Me Out *Exclusive Hit *Pause *Remix *Talkin' Spit *Wildstyle